Village Hidden in the Shadows
by CrimsonKnight236
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious man who promises to make him strong to protect himself and those close to him. But soon he will find that the consequences for his actions are far greater than he could expect. Strong/Intelligent/Naruto. Blood & Violence. NarutoxHinata pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey everyone first off I'd like to apologize for the chapter revision to be so late I said I would set it up on Friday, but my cousins and such came over so I spent the weekend with them, but now I finished so yea, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Key: **Normal – "Speech" – 'Thoughts'

"**Demon/Inner Speech" 'Demon Thoughts'**

"**Jutsu/Technique"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

**(Konohakagure, the night the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Youko)**

The ground quaked as the colossal fox demon pounded the ground in fury, snarling in annoyance at the amount of ninja that attacked it with kunai, shuriken and various jutsu. It swiped its claw at the ground ripping apart and killing anyone that failed to avoid it, the ground was drenched with the blood of the fallen ninja and numerous bodies lay motionless on the ground, and these humans were persistent; it seemed no matter how many he killed more would continue to spawn into the battlefield.

It narrowed its crimson eyes and gave a deep growl, **"Why won't you all die!" **It released a wave of chakra, other ninja flinched at the feeling it gave off; it felt evil. The fox gave a violent cry as a torrent of flames escaped from its jaws, burning anything caught within its path. The scent of seared flesh and scorched earth filled the air, a huge cloud of smoke rising into the sky. The Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction over the death and destruction it had caused before setting sights on the leaf village.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

**(Hokage Office)**

"Do you really have to resort to that?" A rough voice asked.

"It sure seems like it." A much smoother voice replied.

"You know you don't have to do this, it would be easier and less costly if I were to do it instead."

"You already retired, old man, I'm the new Hokage and this is what I must do." The young voice chuckled.

"So…I assume your mind is made up?"

"Yes"

The older man sighed as his companion began to leave, "Relax, after I'm finished with the furball I'll take you out for a drink and you're paying." The blond said, as he shunshined out of the room.

The old man gave a warm smile, "Yea…I'd like that."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX**

**(Outside the village)**

The Yondaime Hokage reappeared, with a snap of his fingers, an Anbu ninja appeared behind him, "What's the status of the situation?" He asked, tone full of authority.

"Hokage-Sama, the Kyuubi is currently on its way to the village, ETA twenty minutes, casualties are approximately over 100 and continuously rising."

He nodded grimly, "I see, have you located the object?"

"We have." The masked nin reached into his clothes and pulled out what looked like a spiral shaped seal drawn on a piece of parchment.

"This looks nice." The Hokage nodded, before taking the object out of the nin's hand and storing it inside his coat.

"Sir, do you really…intend to use that-"

"Do not question my decision; I assure you it's only to be used as a last resort if everything else fails."

"Y-Yes sir, forgive me for my insolence."

"For now, you're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The nin bowed in respect as he sunshined out of the area.

As the Yondaime Hokage walked past his men, he received a cry of cheers, blessings and thanks from them, but he ignored it; all he focused on was the snarling of the beast that lay before him that was barely held down with a jutsu that summoned many enormous chains around its legs and tails.

"All units fall back! Return to the village and make sure that every civilian has been evacuated. You will remain stationary and ensure nobody does anything stupid. Don't leave unless ordered to do so, Dismissed!" The Yondaime ordered.

"B-But Hokage-sama, you can't possibly-"The lone ninja called out, but was interrupted.

"I said you are all dismissed, as of now you're all in my way!"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." Every shinobi present gave him a salute and all shunshined out of the area in a large column of smoke, intent on fulfilling their leader's orders. As every ninja left the chains that held the Kyuubi dispersed freeing as it gave a vengeful cry, only for it to momentarily stop as it witnessed the blonde before him.

"**What?! A single lowly human against me? Such arrogance, you will suffer for the overestimation of your power!" **The blond shinobi swiftly dodged a claw that tried to cut him in two.

KYUUBI, HEAR ME AND NEVER FORGET! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF ONE MAN!" With that, he charged at the Kyuubi.

Off in the distance, behind the Sandaime Hokage, stood the villagers of Konoha, mesmerized by the fight between two powerful forces. It was hard to see exactly what was happening from far away, the only thing they could really make out were the yellow and blue lights that flashed and the Kyuubi, they could also see whatever the Yondaime was doing was hurting it.

"Wow, for the Yondaime to go toe to toe against such a devil, he is without a doubt the strongest ninja in Konoha." The jounin were amazed that one man would go against a harbinger of destruction all by himself to protect his village.

"Hey, Orochimaru, glad you didn't make Hokage now huh? If you did you'd be fighting the Kyuubi instead of Minato." The snake Sannin's teammate said.

"I will admit, it's alright to lose in some moments…of course, if I were to fight Kyuubi right now I wouldn't stand a chance." He replied, Jiraiya noticed his friend had put a little emphasis on the part where he said, "right now" but he didn't think too much of it.

Heh, I hate to break it to you, old friend. You, me and Tsunade, were old news now. But that kid, he's the future, the one to surpass us all."

"A human can only obtain so much power in a lifetime, we all have limits. Ones that we seem to reach all too quickly…" Jiraiya swore that he saw the man beside him lick his lips as he had said that, with a toungue that seemed just a bit too long to be normal.

"What the…isn't that your summon out there, Jiraiya?"

"What? Oh shit, he summoned Gamabunta. Damn, I'm gonna get nagged at about this later, that old toad never did like getting summoned."

The Yondaime's mind was on overdrive as he fought the demon, desperately trying to find an alternative solution.

'Kami, I've hit him with pretty much every technique at my disposal, the only jutsu that seems to even affect him is my _Rasengan, _but I already hit with just about a dozen of them, but he regenerates wherever I hit him. I only have enough chakra for a couple dozen more, I can't keep this up for too long, it still seems to be in top condition, sigh, looks like this is the only option I have left.' He thought grimly, jumping back to avoid another swipe from the fox. He pulled the seal out from his haori, gripping it with his teeth he began going through a few handseals, the Kyuubi's eyes widened as it recognized the seal in his possession.

"**That's…"**

"**Shiki Fujin!"** The air suddenly grew cold as the spectral form of the Shinigami appeared behind the Yondaime.

"**YOU FOOL!"**

The ones that were witnessing this event were in awe as a light brightened up the sky; it was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

"What in the world is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's amazing!"

The sky was bright for a couple of seconds before the light slowly dimmed.

"I-is it gone?"

"I don't see it, it's gone."

"He's done it, Hokage-sama destroyed the Kyuubi!"

Everyone, shinobi and civilian cheered at having their leader defeat the very demon that was terrorizing their home.

"So what do we do now?"

"Yondaime-sama told us to remain here until we receive orders; it's possible that it might not be safe down there yet."

"What? But the demon is gone, what other threat could there possibly be?"

"It is gone, but were not sure where, it could come back if his jutsu was unsuccessful."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

**(Namikaze Estate)**

A yellow flash filled the room and the blonde appeared in a private room. As soon as he set foot inside his face softened and a smile appeared on his.

"There you are, you son of a bitch! You're a cruel man, leaving your wife to give birth alone!" An angry, feminine voice cried out.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here alone. I suppose I should have been here instead of protecting the village from eminent destruction." He said, moving towards the source of the voice.

"Damn right you should have been here." He walked into another room to see a beautiful red haired woman, lying on a bed while cradling a baby in her arms. Her face was illuminated by the lights in the room, making the bags under her eyes very noticeable.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it's your son. I named him Naruto." The Yondaime walked over to his wife and slowly picked up his sleeping son.

"He has both your eyes and hair, Minato. I just hope he's got something from me. The last thing this village needs is another you running around the place." She said, softly.

"I'm sure he does. I hope it's not your temper he receives." Minato replied while he lovingly gazed at his son.

"How are you feeling, Kushina?" He asked his wife only to receive silence in return. His gaze moved to her limp form and a single tear flowed from his eye.

"It's alright, rest now…." He said, hugging the newborn as he shunshined into a large room with a ceremonial throne surrounded by eight candles.

He looked at his son as he took a kunai and stabbed his own hand; he ignored the pain and started to draw the kanji for _'imprisonment'_ onto the throne. When it was complete he gently place Naruto onto the throne, as soon as he was placed on the kanji it began to glow blue.

'His spiritual energy is strong, that's good.' He then reached into his haori again and took out the seal, which was now glowing a bloody crimson. He hissed in pain as it burnt his hand but he kept a good grip on it. He once again looked at his son, his words coming out, choked by the tears streaming down his face.

"F-forgive me for what I'm going to do…if you hate me for it I understand. Sleep well knowing that I will burn for my sin for all eternity." He placed the seal on Naruto's stomach and swiftly went through a couple of handseals at a very fast pace.

"**Ikou no Gu: Inkouku no Hi! Shishou Fuin! Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!"** Blue flames sprouted from his hand, holding it out he slowly moved it towards the seal on his son's stomach and pressed down on it, causing the seal to sink in to his skin.

The ground and the candles around the throne burst into a great crimson fire which began to draw into a spiral on top of the seal, afraid of unfamiliar pain, the blond child began to cry loudly.

"I-it's alright, it's almost over, j-just bear with me a little longer." After a while, the fire soon died down, leaving a spiral shaped seal on the child's stomach, surrounded by four symbols.

Naruto continued to cry, but stopped when his father picked him up, he stared at his tear filled eyes and the sight was almost enough to finish him right there and then, but he still had things that needed to be done.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

**(Hokage Office)**

The Sandaime looked up from his desk as a yellow flash illuminated the office.

"Your back, where have you…" His sentence was cut short when he saw how his successor was holding up, his face was pale and his whole face was sweaty, a hole was also going through his clothes like something had gone through him, his right hand was burnt badly and was turning blue, and had a blonde baby that barley looked a day old asleep in his left arm.

"Hehehe, I'm afraid were gonna have to get that drink…another time." The Yondaime chuckled weakly.

"Is that?"

"Yes, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of the…Kyuubi…he's the real hero today…" He staggered toward the Sandaime and placed his son into his predecessor's arms, before he collapsed on to his back.

"Please…make sure that he's taken…good care of for me…old man."He gasped, his body beginning to shut down.

"You…You idiotic fool, what of the boy's mother?"

"She's gone…Kushina is…dead…I'm sor-ry."His voice drifted away; and his' body going limp as the life left his blue eyes. The chill that was going up the old man's spine finally disappeared as the child in his arms began to cry again.

"For one to die so young, especially one with as much potential and skill as him, I hoped to never see something like this again." He sighed, looking at the child in his arms.

'Uzumaki Naruto, huh? I wonder what fate has in stored for you…'

* * *

Ikou no Gu: Inkouku no Hi - (Tool of Power: Engraved Seal of Fire) - an ancient seal believed to be as old as the bijuu.

Shishou Fuuin – (Four Symbols Seal) – A sealing technique based on the fuinjutsu of of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan, used to seal any target into a human body.

Hakke no Fuin Shiki – (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) – Consists of two Four Symbol Seals, was used by Minato Namikaze to seal the Kyuubi no Youko in to Naruto and to allow him to access it's chakra.

Shiki Fuujin – (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) – A forbidden technique that summons the Shinigami, to take and bind the souls of others at the cost of the user's soul.

* * *

**AN: Thank god I finished this chapter it took me quite a while to revise the first chapter and I think I did pretty well. Now I'm sure some of you might be confused with some of the things I've used in here I will try to explain them in the next chapter or so. Speaking of said chapter I'm going to set it a little bit before Naruto starts attending the Academy, but for this fanfic Naruto won't actually be attending. I'll try to get it up as soon as can as long as I don't get distracted. So I will see you guys next chapter revision. Follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to my fanfic. I finally got chapter 2 uploaded, I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long school has been a real pain, but thank god that summer is coming in only a few days.**

**Anyway writing the chapter was troublesome but worth it and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters, except the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelation

**Next Morning…**

Naruto awoke to the sun shining on his face; he yawned and gave a little stretch before sitting up. He looked to see his jiji still sleeping in his chair, he gave him a little shake and then Sarutobi woke up and looked at him. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you awake." He said as he gave his grandson a deep hug, happy that he was safe. Naruto hugged him back, "Good to see you're awake as well, Jiji." He said. Soon they both broke away from each other and Sarutobi looked at the scars Naruto had gotten yesterday, "How are you feeling, Naruto-kun? He asked worryingly. Naruto nodded his head, "Don't worry, Jiji. I'm fine; you know I've always been a fast healer." He assured. Sarutobi smiled, "Be that as it may, you will have to stay in the hospital for at least two more days." He informed him. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "Come on Jiji, can't you give me a break?"He pouted. Sarutobi laughed at his attempt to leave the hospital quicker. "Sorry, Naruto-kun but those are the doctor's orders. He said. This only made Naruto even more upset, "That's not fair, Jiji! You know how I hate hospitals!" He yelled.

Sarutobi rested his hand on Naruto head, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It'll go by faster than you think." He assured Naruto. Afterwards Sarutobi got up from his seat and told him that he needed to get back to work, but he would check up on him occasionally. Just before he left the room Naruto wanted to ask him if he could train to become stronger so he could defend himself if anyone meant him harm. Sarutobi was surprised at Naruto's request but otherwise gave him permission to do so, but told him to not strain himself. Naruto thanked him and rested his head on the pillow, thinking about what his future sensei had told him. He couldn't wait to meet him in person and could only imagine what he would teach him, but for now all he could do was wait until he would be allowed out of the hospital.

**2 Days Later…**

Naruto was finally let out of the hospital, as he walked out through the doors; he took a breath and cherished the smell of fresh air, glad that he didn't have to deal with the smell of sanitizers and pretty much anything else you might find in a hospital. Ketsuki had told him to arrive at the 44th training ground by nightfall; the sun was beginning to set so he still had time before he had to get there. As he walked through the streets people glared at him, but kept their distance, Naruto ignored them and continued onward until he reached Ichiraku Ramen. He walked into the shop and saw Ayame at the front of the shop, "Hi Ayame-chan!" He said energetically. Ayame came from around the counter and hugged him, Naruto-kun, I heard that you were in the hospital, are you alright." She asked worried for him. "I'm fine Ayame-chan, Jiji said to just take it easy for the next couple of days and he also gave me an apartment of my own." He said. Ayame gave him a curious look, "Why did he give you an apartment?"She asked curiously. Naruto's smile disappeared when she asked why, "The old lady that runs the orphanage kicked me out a few weeks ago, and she said she didn't want a "demon" to corrupt the other kids." He said. Ayame hugged him even harder after what had to him, "Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, we would have let you stay here had we known." She said sympathetically. Naruto smiled, glad that he had people that cared about him, "It's alright Ayame-chan, besides that place was terrible anyway." He said. After their little conversation, Ayame called her father and came through the curtain from the kitchen and greeted Naruto. He greeted the old man Tuechi as well and ordered two big bowls of miso ramen with extra pork. He wrote down the order then went back to the kitchen, 10 minutes later Tuechi came back with his order. Naruto thanked him and began eating while talking to them about some other things, when he was done he noticed it was almost dark and he didn't want to be late to see his new sensei, so he got up from his seat, thanked them for the free meal and left in a hurry to the 44th training ground.

**44****th**** Training Ground**

Naruto finally arrived at the place his sensei told him to meet him at, he awed at how the training ground was a huge forest, he could only guess at how tall the trees were and he could definitely say that if he were to go inside the forest he might not come out. "Ketsuki! Ketsuki-sensei!" He yelled for his teacher, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto was getting worried, it was already night time and his sensei was nowhere in sight, perhaps he was too late. **"I'm right behind you, Naruto." **A voice said. He turned around to see his sensei stepping out of the shadows with a sly smirk on his face. He was tall and looked lean, wearing a black shirt with a black flak jacket and a longed-sleeved haori, which went past his knees, covering it, black shinobi pants and black sandals. He looked majestic with the light of the moon upon him, his face was pale and smooth, his silver hair touched his shoulders, he had eyes that showed a deep crimson and he had sharp-looking claws on his hands. Overall he looked pretty intimidating, "It's good to finally meet you in person, Ketsuki-sensei." He greeted respectfully while bowing slightly. Ketsuki gave a smile, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Naruto."He greeted bowing like Naruto.

He was anxious to find out what he would be taught, "Um…Ketsuki-sensei what exactly are you going to teach me?"He asked. Ketsuki's smirk widened at the question, "You know about shinobi and how they can perform jutsu and do these incredible things normal people can't do, right?"He asked. Naruto nodded his head, "Well I could teach you those things and more." He answered. This excited Naruto even more and he thought that he could become the greatest shinobi in the village. "But, there is something I will have to do before we can begin your training." He informed. "You see, I am a Kyuketsuki or vampire."He said as he show Naruto his elongated fangs. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion, but remained silent, "Basically we are beings with superior abilities that normal humans could only imagine of having, even though shinobi can do these incredible feats with jutsu, we can do a lot more." He continued. "We are practically immortal and we can heal from injuries that would be fatal to most humans in minutes, but in order for us to sustain our life and power us must drink the blood of others include animals as well."He told him. Naruto was surprised at what his sensei had told him, Ketsuki said that if he wanted to be stronger he could turn Naruto into a kyuketsuki. Naruto thought it over; if he agreed he could protect his precious people and could possibly become the strongest ninja in his village. Naruto agreed to become a vampire and to train under Ketsuki, he smiled and told Naruto that he would be unconscious for a while so his body could adapt to the changes. He nodded as Ketsuki's eyes glowed bright red and his fangs grew longer, he drew closer to Naruto's neck and gently bit down with enough force to break skin. Naruto winced at the sudden pain which quickly disappeared, after a few minutes Ketsuki withdrew from his neck and soon Naruto passed out.

**4 Hours Later…**

Naruto soon awoke, but he noticed some things were different, his vision seemed clearer and he could see things in greater detail and much farther than he originally could, his hearing was also more precise and he could hear sounds much farther. It felt to Naruto that practically all of his senses were greatly heightened; he looked around to see Ketsuki tending to a campfire. "Glad to see you are awake, Kakedashi. Naruto looked confused and Ketsuki said that he called him a fledgling as is the term used for newly-turned vampires. "There is one last thing to do in order to complete your transformation," He said as he slit his wrist with his claw and moved it towards Naruto's face. "Drink my blood."He ordered. Naruto felt his body heat up, his crimson eyes turned bright red and his fangs grew. Instinct took hold of him as he grabbed his arm sank his fangs into his flesh and fresh blood filled his mouth and drank like he had been in a desert with no water for days. When he had his fill he reluctantly pulled away and let go of his arm to see that the area where he had bit him had healed in seconds. Soon Naruto's body became hot like his own blood was boiling in his veins; he bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from yelling out.

When the pain finally ended Naruto felt well when it ended and he also felt stronger than before and his senses also grew stronger. "What just happened?"He wondered. "When I turned you into a kyuketsuki you became my fledgling; my servant," He stated. "That's how it works; whoever you turn they become your servant and are bound to your very whim, whatever command you give them they will follow regardless. In order for them to become a free and true vampire they must drink the blood of their masters. The difference between a true vampire and an incomplete vampire is that they have many weaknesses such as sunlight, silver, and holy water. True vampires only have a few of the weaknesses that an incomplete one has, but they are less severe." He Informed. "Now I can teach you things that I originally couldn't when you were incomplete."He said.

Ketsuki asked Naruto to follow him which he immediately did so, they went further into the forest in which took it upon himself to be mesmerized by the beauty of the area as the moon illuminated it. Soon they stopped at a large estate, hidden deep within the forest as it blended in with the background. "This is my estate; our home when there were more of us, now it's just me that lives here and since you are one of us now, this is your home as well. Naruto was astounded the whole estate was bigger than the Hokage Mansion and that was the biggest building in the village. Ketsuki made his way to the entrance and stopped as there was a seal on the gate. "This is a protection seal which keeps people from going inside the estate, only those with vampiric blood in them can pass through."He said as the seal disappeared and the gate opened allowing them to pass. Inside the walls of the estate was a huge mansion, slightly smaller than the Hokage Mansion and had 4 smaller buildings though they looked to be in disrepair. "Sorry if the buildings look bad, since we were in hiding we didn't have the time or resources to rebuild."He said. They both went into the mansion and Naruto was amazed at the interior, the walls were well made and the paintings were beautiful. "This is our home and our headquarters, we keep it hidden using a widespread genjutsu that we created."He said. He pressed a button on the wall and a portion of the wall opened to reveal a staircase. They both descended the stairway until they were in a large dojo, "Here you can train in whatever style or technique you learn and refine your skills, you can also go into the yard and practice different types of jutsu out there."He said. Then they left the dojo and went into the kitchen. "Here is my favorite place, the kitchen, we do have human food but mostly we have blood packets, its mostly animal blood and a little human blood. Also please don't drink more than what you need, ok?"He asked. Naruto nodded and soon they made their way upstairs and into one of the rooms, the one they went into was his room, there was a closet, a coffin, a coffee table, and a door that leads to a patio. "My room is across the hall so call me if you need anything, I would get some sleep if I was you, and we will truly begin your training tomorrow morning."He said. Naruto nodded and he left the room, Naruto yawned and decided to go to sleep, he lay down in his coffin and closed the lid. Naruto didn't really expect this much but it wasn't all that bad, he figured that tomorrow will be a busy day so it was best that he get some sleep now before morning. Hopefully whatever his sensei teaches him won't be too difficult.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's finally the end of this chapter.**

**Please write a review and notify me of any mistakes in this chapter.**

**CrimsonKnight236**


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I am to say that I'm back and I would like to say that I am deeply sorry for being away for like a few months. I just never really felt like getting back to my fanfiction, I had been thinking about getting back to it but with school starting I brushed off the idea. Now I'm going to get back to it and do some rewriting with the story. Anyway ill see you guys again in the next few revised chapter.

Later.


End file.
